Season 3
Rechercher une étoile is a French-language Canadian TV show aimed to find new singing talent. The third season, also known as Rechercher une étoile 2009, started on 5 September and was hosted by Jean-Luc d'Amboise. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 13 June 2009 in (insert starting location here) and concluded on 18 July in (insert ending location here). The minimum age to audition was 14. After the open auditions, 80 candidates were called for a closed-door audition on 20 and 21 August 2009. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (5 September 2009)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2008 - "Mon hymne" * End credits song: "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar 'Niveau 1 (12 September 2009)' The theme for Niveau 1 was Michael Jackson. Each contestant performed a song from the King of Pop's discography. * Group performance: "Intensifier" * End credits song: "I'll Be There" by The Jackson 5 'Niveau 2 (19 September 2009)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Chansons de printemps. Each contestant performed a song that either relate to spring or were released in that time of year. * Group perfornance: "Together Forever" * End credits song: "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain 'Niveau 3 (26 September 2009)' The theme for Niveau 3 was L'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song that was released in the year they were born. * Group perfornance: "I'm Alright" * End credits song: "The Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana 'Niveau 4 (3 October 2009)' The theme for Niveau 4 was Bryan Adams. Each contestant performed a song from Adams' discography. * Group performance: "The Best of Me" * End credits song: "On a Day Like Today" by Bryan Adams 'Niveau 5 (10 October 2009)' The theme for Niveau 5 was 1960's. Each contestant performed a 60's classic. * Group performance: "Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" * End credits song: "I Get Around" by The Beach Boys 'Niveau 6 (17 October 2009)' The theme for Niveau 6 was 1970's. Each contestant performed a 70's classic. * Group performance: "Y.M.C.A." * End credits song: "You're the First, the Last, My Everything" by Barry White 'Niveau 7 (24 October 2009)' The theme for Niveau 7 was 1980's. Each contestant performed an 80's classic. * Group performance: "Vis ta vie" * End credits song: "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley 'Niveau 8 (31 October 2009)' The theme for Niveau 8 was 1990's. Each contestant performed a 90's classic. The episode was prerecorded on 28 October in order to let the contestants dress up on Halloween. * Group performance: "Fais attention!" * End credits song: "Hero" by Mariah Carey 'Niveau 9 (7 November 2009)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Chansons de vengeance. Each contestant performed a song about revenge. * Group performance: "Ignorer les ennemis" * End credits song: "You're So Vain" by Carly Simon 'Niveau 10 (14 November 2009)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Vanessa Paradis. Each contestant performed a song from Paradis' discography. * Group performance: "Walk on the Wild Side" * End credits song: "Maxou" by Vanessa Paradis 'Niveau 11 (21 November 2009)' The theme for Niveau 11 was Chansons de novembre. Each contestant performed a song that was released in November of previous years. * Group performance: "En novembre" * End credits song: "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan 'Niveau 12 (28 November 2009)' The theme for Niveau 12 was Hélène Ségara. Each contestant performed a song from Ségara's discography. This theme also applied to the duel between Celestia and Erwan, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. * Group performance: "On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec" * End credits song: "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ce monde?" by Hélène Ségara ;Duel 'Niveau 13 (5 December 2009)' The theme for Niveau 13 was Chansons de rupture tristes. Each contestant performed a sad breakup song. This theme also applied to the duel between Franck and Huguette, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. * Group performance: "Ne t'inquiète pas" * End credits song: "Don't Worry Baby" by B.J. Thomas ;Duel 'Niveau 14 (12 December 2009)' The theme for Niveau 14 was Chansons de films en 2009. Each contestant performed a song from a movie that was released earlier in the year. This theme also applied to the duel between Anabelle and Justin, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. * Group performance: "One and the Same" * End credits song: "" by ??? ;Duel 'Grand Finale (19 December 2009)' Anabelle, Celestia, and Franck were the top 3 finalists. They first performed an original song, and then a duet with one of the eliminated finalists. Erwan sang with Celestia, Franck with Huguette, and Anabelle with Justin. After these performances, Celestia and Franck were in the final duel, which each of them performing the songs that they sang on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performance: "Intensifier" (all 16 contestants) * End credits song: "We're All in This Together" by the cast of High School Musical ;Duets ;Final Duel Controversy 'Overtime broadcast' As is common with previous seasons of Rechercher une étoile, host Jean-Luc d'Amboise warned the audience that the show "might run overtime." Niveau 6 ended nearly eight (8) minutes past the time it was set to finish, causing the viewing public to completely miss the episode's results. Arsène Dieudonné, president of Canal de triomphe, apologized for the incident. Dieudonné later told a magazine company in Toronto that he was "confused about the overtime broadcast." 'Bruno Riqueti's vote-off' Bruno Riqueti's elimination caused a stir among the judges and fans of the show. The controversy grew when it was discovered that a phone number printed on Facebook was not a number to vote for Riqueti, but to vote for Ilona Niakaté. Some commentators speculated that the phone number mix-up may have led to Riqueti's exit. An unsuccessful campaign to bring Riqueti back into the show was started by his fans. Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse